Ark1-SideTrackRp: Casual talk at the Lahana.
Pallas: -He smiles at her and says-"Thanks love."-He then grabs the drink and walks over to the man he just shot. He looks down and takes a sip of scotch as he just looks at the man. He then goes into his pocket and grabs the mans wallet. He reads the ID card and then walks back to the chair at the bar.-"His name was John Townsen, 34 years old, two kids."-Pulls a picture that showed his family and throws it on the countertop. He then throws the wallet back to the dead mans body and leans his elbows on the countertops with the glas in his hand.-"Now what is a 34 year old man with two kids doing in a place like this?"-He takes a sip of Scotch and leans back again-"Thats gunna be funny story for the family picnic isnt it hahahaha"-He continues to drink his scotch and then put the glass down and ask for another one. While he waits he looks at the family icture and then toss it to the side.- Yule: "You know you have a lot of pet names for a girl you've never met."She laughed a little and then grabbed a glass of Scotch for herself. She then looked at him while he tossed aside the family picture. "Go pick that up." she looked at him. At least those children didn't have to watch their father die infront fo them like hers did infront of her. Pallas: -He smiles again at her and then asks-"Well if you dont like the pet names, How bout you tell me your real name then."-He looks down at his empty glass and then hears her ask him to pick the picture up.-"If I don't does that mean I won't be getting a second glass of Scotch? hahaha"-He smiled at her knowing that he really just wanted a drink but if need be he might just do it. But he remained motionless with a smile on his face to see how she reacts to what he said.- Yule: "My name is Asami. And I would really like it if you picked that picture up and put it back in that mans wallet. But I'm not going to make you. If you don't I will. His children should have that memory and so should his wife." She grabbed the botte of Scotch and poured more into his glass. She then pours more in her glass and takes a small sip. Pallas: "Asami...thats a pretty name"-He then leans back in his chair and contimplates actually leaving the picture on the floor. But because she asked so nicely he walks over and icks the picture up, puts it in his wallet, and places the wallet back into his pocket. Then he walks back to where he was sitting before and in a cold voice he says-"Now let me ask you...you say his family deserves to have him or that...but what does his family really deserve. I mean this is a middle aged man in a club who has a family at home. I bet you right now his family is having dinner around a table and wondering where on earth Daddy is...When he was probably here trying to slum it with some skank who was looking for a quick fuck....I probably did that family a god damned favor by killing him."-He then takes a drink of his scotch and loks at her blankly waiting to see how she reacted to that litle talk.- Yule: "You are probably right. I don't know that man's story and you have probably seen more like them than I have. But...I just have a soft spot for parents. No matter how terrible they are. That man was most likely living a double life and was most likely trying to get some slut tonight. But at least his family might think that Daddy is working hard. Who cares if the man was a jackass. His kids probably don't know that. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. You are probably right and he deserved what he got. But my feelings on that are just...different." She sighed. She really was just rambling on and on about nothing. She probably sounded like a complete idiot. "Sorry... I talk too much. What's your name?" Pallas: -He laughed as she thought she was rambling when he was actually listening to what she was saying. He tells her-"No need to bring yourself down haha. You have an opinion everyone does....its just the person you tell it too can decide to listen to it or not...."-He takes a sip of his Scotch and then ansers her question-"Names Donnie Yun. Im the right hand man to Danchou. I really just do things of my own accord and if he needs something done...I can take care of it for him. I don't have a cool story like a lot of these folks you see running the places. And I tend to not dwell upon it hahaha. So what's your story?"-He takes his glasses off now as their conversation kept going.-"What brings a beautiful woman like yourself to a place like this?"-He takes another sip of his Scotch while he waits to hear her answer.- Yule: "Thanks for the compliment, Donnie." She smiles and then plays with her a little. "Well...my story...When I was five my parents were robbed and murdered right infront of my eyes. It was a corrupt memeber of one of these groups. So when I could I started training. I became stronger and then I started searching. While going through training and searching I still went school and I ended going to college. I got my degree in nursing and learned all I need to know about the human body. If I need to make a person weak I know all the spots to hit and where to cut. So then I came to join this group. I feel like I can make a bigger difference here than I could doing some mediocre job in an office, or being an officer. So that's my story. Kind of lame, I know." She looked up at him while setting her glass ont he bar. Pallas: -He listens to her talk about what happened to her family and he couldnt help but think to himself-"Holy shit this girl is Batman!"-He then returns his focus to the woman and he says-"Well everyone has a reason for being here. No one wakes up one day and says 'Imma be in a crime family, oh yeah!' Everyone has a purpose to being here. To me it's rare to see a college grad in here. But I'm guessing with this shitty world, gotta go where the money is hahaha."-He takes another sip of his Scotch as he was empty and he places the glass on the counter top and looks at her saying-"So since you don't like to see parents die in a terrible way....you think I should take that body to a 'better' place of death. Im sure mrder by being mugged in the park sounds a lot better than what really happened to him. hahaha"-Afterword he waits to hear her responce to what he says.- Yule: "That isn't the only reason I went to college. I went so even though I would have a legit job I could still help within here. So if you ever get hurt you can come to me." She smiled and laughed a little. "I would love if you could take that body to a park for a mugging. But if you want we can split the money in his wallet." She laughed and smiled at him. Pallas: -He laughs and then looks to the body-"Ill take him to the park....Only if you ride with me haha."-He had to sneak that in there otherwise he probably wouldn't have done it or even thought about doing it. but the ten dollars he had in his wallet weren't really what he was interested in at the moment. He then leans back in the chair waiting to hear what she has to say to that.- Yule: "I would love to after the club closes." She smiles and then starts to wipe down the bar again. Then she started to organize some of the bottles on the shelves just doing some busy work. She then went to go get something on a higher shelf and cursed herself for being so short. She tried to jump to grab the bottle she was trying to get. She wanted to get that bottle down because it was some pretty good stuff. Pallas: -He smiles as she agrees and then waits for her to finish cleaning up. Then to see she was having trouble getting the item down from the shelf he would slide over the countertop and reach up to grab it. He hands it to her and says-"Here ya go. Now hurry up so we can head out of here hahaha."-He then slides back to the other side and waits for her as he grabs the keys to his car.- Yule: She smiled and set it beneath the bar then cleans the rest of the bar up. After setting the locked money box in the locked cabinet she got up and dusted her shorts off. "Ready?" She jumps up on the counter and then pulls her legs up turning and sliding off the other side. "Cause I am." Pallas: -He smiles as he waves the keys to his 69' GTO Judge outside the club and says-"Yeah lets head out."-He then grabs the dead guys leg and begins dragging him out to the car. He pops the hood and tosses him in. Then walks to the passanger side and opens the door for her.-"Here ya are."-He then waits for her to get in and then slides across the hood to get into the drivers seat.-"Ok lets go."-Then starts the car up and drives to the nearest park.- Yule: After getting in she looks over at him. "Thank you for opening the door for me." She watched out the window as they drove to a park to get ride of the body. This was probably one of the most interesting things she had ever done in a long time. Category:ARK1